Birth Of Legends: Origin Of The Teen Titans
by NightBeginsToShine
Summary: "UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU'VE EVER READ BEFORE!" -The Author. The Boy Wonder ends up crossing paths and teaming up with four teenagers with superpowers in order to stop an alien race. Based on The New Teen Titans #1 and Teen Titans Season 5, Episode 10, "Go!". New and Improved (Chapters moved around for better reading experience!)!
1. The Beginning Begins

**Wow! Out of all the stories on this site, you chose mine? I feel so special. Hopefully, you didn't leave this story right after reading that. Well, if your still here, this is my own take on the origin of the Teen Titans. I've always found their origin to be rushed, both in the comic and the cartoon, so I decided to expand upon it. I hope you find it to be a good expansion. I don't own Teen Titans because DC Comics does, and I hope you enjoy my story. Be** **sure to tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning Begins**

"Are you sure there is no other way?"

"There is not, dear child. You of all living things know that the way to victory has no alternate paths. You have foreseen it yourself."

"We could fight back if we really wanted to. Together, we could destroy him once and for all."

"You know the monks. They believe that violence only begets more violence. They obtain peace, but only for themselves. They would never assist."

"It's foolish to just stand idle and watch as everything around them becomes rubble."

"That is why you must go through with what destiny has set forth. All of the dreams you told me about in the past. They were hardly mere dreams. They were premonitions of events to come. You cannot do this alone. The four warriors you spoke about. They will be your strongest allies. You just have to trust them."

"...Where will I find them?"

"The planet known as Earth."

"I'll miss you, mother."

"As will I, dear Raven."

* * *

Billions of miles away from Earth. It's dark, cold, and filled with millions of bright spheres made up of hydrogen and helium, which have been given the name ''stars''. We are not alone. Nearby, a ship drifts slowly among the stars.

Q'ST'R is the name given to the slave ship that holds many strange beings from many strange planets captive. It is run by an alien race known as the Gordanians. They are large, reptilian-like creatures with long tails, sharp claws, spikes protruding from their shoulders, and golden-yellow armor. Despite the many Gordanians and other aliens among the spacecraft, only one will be of importance at this moment.

We are taken inside Q'ST'R, where we see a Gordanian walking down a long and massive in size hall of containment cells, each containing a strange-looking alien lifeform with a guard standing in front of each of them. Shouting and banging can be heard from the end of the hall. This grows louder as the Gordanian makes his (or it's) way towards the commotion. He approaches two guards guarding a large steel door from which all the noise is coming from. They hold long golden spears in their scaly hands.

NOTE: The following is an English translation of Gordanian language.

"Has the prisoner seized her resistance?" asks the Gordanian.

More female shouting comes from behind the door, and it is preceded by loud banging at the steel. A small digital screen on the door reads: K-5891.

"What do you think?" one of the guards asks.

"The prisoner has been causing all this commotion since the moment we left Tamaran." the other guard explains.

"It's wasting its energy on pointless anger and useless violence" the first Gordanian claims as he turns his eyes towards the steel door. "We can't have her trying to resist being apart of our little experiment, can we?"

More banging and shouting is emitted from behind the door.

"What a vile choice of vocabulary coming from royalty." says Guard #2.

The Gordanian (and second in command of the ship) replies, "She may say what she wishes, but nothing she says will make us change our minds about going through with our plans. Commander Trogaar wants a one-man-army, and that is he is going to get." Behind the door, there is heavy panting and then silence. "Now I would say that our prisoner has gotten all of that nonsense out of it's system." he says as he turns to leave. "Call in assistance. Tamaranians are born warriors. You are going to need all of the assistance you can obtain." Guard #1 gulps. "Trogaar must be pleased with our results. Any alternative outcome is not an option." He takes a deep breath. "All right... let the procedure commence."

* * *

[For a better reading experience, listen to "I Get Around" by The Beach Boys for the first two paragraphs.]

Jump City. Earth. A light foggy day. This is a pretty good description of the setting of this second chapter if I do say so myself. A big white bridge connects the city to the rest of the world, and this is where we see a young man riding a red motorcycle towards Jump.

The young man is most likely in his college years. He's wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black motorcycle helmet with a design of a red flaming robin on top. He reaches the end of the bridge and takes an exit on the freeway. He drives down many streets and turns around many corners until he drives into a small building with a sign that reads: Geoff's Garage: Auto Repair Service (Satisfaction Guaranteed).

The boy takes off his helmet to reveal his spiky black hair and to put on a pair of sunglasses, despite the fact that he's inside on a foggy day. He scans the garage for Geoff, the owner of the establishment. Once he's found, the boy calls out for him.

"Hey, Geoff!" the young man exclaims. "I could use you over here!" To put it shortly, Geoff looks like Danny Trejo (If you don't know who he is, look him up.). He's in the corner, leaning back in a wooden chair and watching a football game on a small tv when he's called out by the young man. He nearly falls off his chair as he gets up to go towards the boy.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer, Richie Grayson!" Geoff yells out.

"Just Richard, Geoff." Richard Grayson says back.

"Well, what brings you back to Jump, eh? How's that transmission for your ol' bike runnin'?"

"Oh, it was running... until the gears decided to go their separate ways two days after I got it!"

"R-Really? Uhh..." Geoff takes out a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wipes his forehead. "...wow! I'm sorry to hear that, Richie."

"Whatever happened to 'Satisfaction Guaranteed'?" Richard questions.

"I really need to take that sign down." Geoff whispers.

"What was that?"

"I-uh-duh-um... I said... uh.. so how's life treatin' ya back at Gotham?" Geoff asks as he walks toward a rusty old 60s Camaro as Richard follows.

" **Was** treating me. I decided there wasn't much in Gotham for me, so I've been travelling around, looking for a place to settle down, you know? Anyway, I came here to give you one last chance. There's som-"

"Could ya hand me that wrench right next to ya?"

"Uh, yeah. Here. There's something wrong with my bike again. It keeps-"

"uhh...that jack over there?"

"Here ya are. Uh, it keeps making all kinds of strange noises. This is your chance to redeem yourself after that transmi-"

"Uhh... sandwich, please?"

Grayson picks up a semi-moldy egg salad sandwich and hands it to Geoff. "No foul-ups this time."

Geoff gets out from under the car and takes a bite out of the sandwich. "Don't worry, Richie! I got this! Probably a loose gear or clogged up oil tank or somethin' like that. Satisfaction is one hundred percent guaranteed. Eh, but I do expect to be paid up front."

"I figured," Richard says as he pulls out his wallet and hands Geoff a fat stack of bills. "but I expect my bike to be strange-noise free by tomorrow morning, got it?"

Geoff is walking back to his tv and chair as he says, "Huh? Oh, yeah. For sure! You can count on me!" Richard grabs his duffel bag off of his bike, and as he leaves, an angry man passes him and starts to yell at Geoff.

"Hey, Geoff!" the angry man yells. "Where the heck's my car?"

Geoff is startled and nearly falls off of his chair as he gets up. "Oh, uh,.. hey! If it isn't my favorite custome-"

"Don't give me any of that bullcrap, Geoff! You said I'd be fixed by this afternoon!"

"Well, uhh... ya see..."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Richard and The Thief

**Chapter 2: Richard and The Thief**

Now, Jump City has not been best known for being a crime-free city. In fact, it's famous for being pretty much the opposite. From carefully planned out bank heists to a simple purse snatching from an elderly woman, this city is far from being crime-free, as we will see in this chapter.

Richard Grayson had just left the garage and was now looking for a place to stay until repairs were done being made to his motorcycle. He spots a one building, multi-story motel across the street. Richard crosses the street and heads towards the motel with his duffel bag over his shoulder. He doesn't notice this, but a bird is staring down at Richard from the top of a streetlight. Now this wouldn't be oddly peculiar, if it weren't for the fact that this bird appeared to be **green**.

Richard opens the door to the motel and walks toward the front desk. A young woman comes out from a back room behind the front desk to greet Grayson.

"Good Afternoon, sir." the girl says, "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a room, please." Richard says back.

"Okay. It's [insert insane price here] a night."

"That much, huh? Alright, then."

Richard sets his duffel bag on a chair in the lobby, so that he can get out his wallet. Meanwhile, a large man with a big, black beard and a black beanie eyes Richard's duffel bag from outside the motel. He then decides to enter the motel. He pretends to look at some of the pamphlets on display and then looks to see if Richard isn't looking his way, but he's too busy pulling out his money to pay the large man any attention. The man's eyes then turn to the duffel bag on the chair, and they stay there for a couple of moments. Suddenly, he quickly snatches it and runs out the motel door.

Richard turns around to grab his duffel bag off of the chair, only to find out that the duffel bag is not on the chair but over the shoulder of a man, who's just about to turn the street corner with it!

"Hey!" Richard yells out at he runs out of the motel, unaware that he had nearly stepped on a green cockroach on the way out the door, "Stop!"

But the man did not stop. _They never do,_ Richard says in his mind _._ He couldn't let that man get away with his bag. There were many important and personal belongings in it, one of them being his suit... the suit that he wore when he became his superhero alter-ego, **Robin**.

Grayson chased after the man at full speed. Lucky for himself, Richard was very agile, due to the fact that he had been an acrobat in the circus along with his family when he was younger. The man had already gotten a head start, but that meant nothing to Grayson. The man and Richard were now running and bumping into a large crowd of citizens, some shouting at both of them as they were bumped into or shoved. The man, with the duffel bag still with him, made it out of the crowd first.

Richard hadn't taken his eyes off of the large thief for a second. He was starting to gain on the man, and the man knew that he had to do something to stop him. The man then saw a fruit stand up ahead and decided to use it to his advantage. He tipped the whole stand over as he ran past it. Fruit fell and rolled and bounced in every direction. Richard wouldn't let this stop him. He found himself leaping over the fruit, landing into a hand-stand, and then thrusting himself into the air before landing back on his feet.

The chase was still on, but the thief was able to get pretty far. Richard could see the thief running into a building and towards the elevator inside. He was now rapidly pressing the buttons to make the elevator go up. Richard knew that he wouldn't be able to catch the thief now, but just then, a melon had just rolled in front of Richard. This gave him a great idea.

He quickly grabbed the melon and tossed it the thief's way. The melon shattered one of the building's windows as it slammed into the elevator buttons with arrows labeled on them with much force. So much force in fact, that it caused the elevator to stop working. Once the thief found this out, held quickly got out of the elevator and made a run towards the stairs next to it.

"Wow. I didn't actually expect that to work." Richard says as he runs towards the thief. He makes it to the large stairway and gets climbing. At the third floor, Richard is greeted with a gun shot fired his way. He leaps out of the way before it can even think about striking him. The bullet was shot by none other than the thief himself.

Richard needed to find a different route, so he left the building and ran around it's corner. He was now in the alleyway behind the building, and he had then started to climb the ladders that led to the top of it. Once Richard reaches the top, the rooftop door that the building's stairway leads to opens up. The thief and Richard are face-to-face all for about two seconds before the thief decides to hightail it back down the stairs. Richard sighs before jumping off the building and landing into a pile of full garbage bags back down in the alleyway.

Richard was really started to get peeved now, as he had just followed the thief into an underground subway station, tripping on what he thought must have been a rock or something on the way there but was in fact a green rat. He slid down the rail of the stairs to avoid the crowds and leaped over the turnstiles to avoid having to spend any more money today. Richard was able to catch a glimpse of the thief in a subway train before the doors of it closed.

"No, no, no!" Richard yells out as the train slowly starts to move into the dark tunnel. He runs toward the back of the train and jumps on to it. Grayson then kicks down the train's back door, surprising many of it's passengers to say the least. Richard then runs through the train, looking for the thief in every car and getting many looks from passengers that he passes by. A few cars later, Richard finally reaches the one that the thief is in.

Richard and the thief are the only ones in this car. The thief, sitting down on a seat of the train with the duffel bag next to him, stares at Richard as the sweating and heavily-panting teen walks angrily towards him. He stops mere inches from the large robber, who's even more uglier from Richard's point of view.

"Excuse me,…" Richard begins, "...but I believe that's mine." He points at the duffel bag laying next to the large man. "And,... it's also kind of the reason I chased you around the whole city. So if you don't mind, I'll be just taking it back and going on my wa-" But as Richard reaches for the bag, the thief grabs Richard's arm and keeps it in a strong grip.

"I don't think so." the thief utters.

"Well, you can't just go and steal other people's possessions, especially if those possessions belong to me. Because when you decide to steal my possessions, you and me are going to have some problems."

"Oh, is that right?" The thief then lets go of Richard's arm and gets up from his seat to show himself to be three times the size of Richard. He cracks his knuckles with his fist in his other hand. He then asks, "And what exactly are these 'problems'?"

Five minutes later...

The train pulls into the station, and one of the doors of one of the cars suddenly busts open. This is then followed by a large man flying out of that same car before crashing head first into a wall. The second person to come out of the car is Richard Grayson, with his duffel bag over his shoulder. He then passes by the groaning, in-pain, tooth-missing former thief as he walks toward the stairs leading back up to the surface. Unknown to Richard, a green snake slithers nearby over the subway tracks.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Escape

**Chapter 3: Escape**

Eleventh Avenue and 44th Street, Jump City, late afternoon. The setting is quiet and empty. The buildings located at the crossroads are old and a bit run-down, but at least they're still standing. Sure, there's broken windows and boarded-up doors here and there, but it's still considered home to quite a few people. In fact, here comes one of the residents right now.

A blue car drives down the littered streets and parallel-parks in front of a pale-red brick building. A man steps out of the car and slowly walks toward the building. The man's African-American, middle-aged, grey-haired, and wearing a grey suit while carrying a silver suitcase. He stumbles toward the door of the pale building, taking a moment to cough before opening it. Inside is a creaky staircase, which the man climbs slowly. Halfway to his floor, he stops to catch his breath before continuing up the wooden steps.

Upon reaching his floor, the elderly-looking man walks down a long hallway with many doors to his left and right. He then stops at one of these doors and pulls out a key from his pocket to unlock it. While doing this, he coughs some more, but more violently this time. He opens the door and enters his home. It's dimly-lighted inside and also messy. Papers and files are spread all over the place, but this doesn't bother Professor Stone, for he has an much bigger problem to worry about.

"Victor?" the professor barely manages to yell out. There's no answer. "Son?" He searches all the rooms in the entire place, but his son is nowhere to be found. Prof. Stone gives up the search and sits down at his paper-littered table. He puts his hands to his face and lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, son... I begged you to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."

He takes his hands off of his face to see the papers and files laid out all over the table. All of them had " **Property of S.T.A.R. Labs** " labeled across them. The one file that the professor was staring at the most also had " **Project: Cy-2587"** labeled on it. Seeing this file made Prof. Stone angry and made him flip the whole table over with rage. Papers flew everywhere, and the professor was panting heavily. After a few moments, his breathing is calmed.

Prof. Stone then stays motionless in his chair, his head staring down at the floor for a while. He then turns to look out the window next to him. The sun is beginning to set as he takes a deep breath. He then turns face a frame sitting on his kitchen counter. In the frame is a picture of his younger and more healthier self, along with a beautiful woman about his age, which was his late wife. Also in the picture, in-between the couple, is a young boy wearing a baseball cap, smiling along with his parents. The professor's eyes start to tear up.

"I'm sorry, Victor. I only wanted to help."

* * *

"Tell me, Weezak, will the results please me?"

"I believe they will, Commander."

We return to the slave ship Q'ST'R, where Weezak, the second in-command and the first Gordanian we met back in chapter one, is having a conversation with Gordanian Commander Trogaar. Trogaar is also the leader of the alien race, and a vile and evil one as well. Trogaar is not aboard the slave ship, for he has more important business to attend to elsewhere. His ugly face is projected as a hologram in the middle of the dark room Weezak is in. Trogaar looks very similar to the other the Gordanians, except he is larger, buffer, and wears a big, golden crown with a horn on each side on his head.

"How much longer until the procedures are completely finished?" The hologram head of Trogaar asks.

"We are nearly finished, sir." Weezak responds."All that is needing to be done now is the extraction of the subject's memory. The only things she'll be needing to know are how to breathe and destroy."

"And.. who's side she's on... ours. What is our little subject capable of now?"

"Well, sir, we exposed her to light energy absorbed from our Gordanian sun. We didn't expect her to survive, but she was able to absorb it and the results were extraordinary. She has twice the strength of an average Tamaranian, which would already be amazingly strong itself. We've also noticed that there are some areas of her body, her hands and eyes, have a higher concentration of light energy than the rest of herself."

"And what could that mean, Weezak?"

"We're not sure, sir, but we are working on trying to find out. I hypothesize that-" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** Weezak's communicator is receiving a call. "Excuse me, Commander." Weezak answers the call. "What is it? I am rather busy!"

The Gordanian on the other end of the call responds, "Sir, we are experiencing a major problem in the experimentation sector!" The sound of glass breaking and yelling is heard in the background.

"What do you mean?" Weezak nervously asks. "What is going on over there?"

"The subject...prisoner K-5891..She's escaping!"

"WHAT?!"

"Is there a problem, Weezak?" Trogaar hologram asks.

"Uhh...Just a minor problem, commander." Weezak nervously states. "Nothing too serious. I'll see to it that it's taken care of. Weezak, out." The hologram of Trogaar disappears, and Weezak runs frantically out of the room and towards the experimentation sector of the ship. As he runs, Weezak pulls out his communicator. "Attention Squad 7B-0, report to the experimentation sector immediately! Escaped prisoner on the loose! This is not a drill! GO, GO, GO!"

Within moments, Weezak and the blaster-carrying group of Gordanians reach the experimentation sector. They quietly come to a large silver door at the end of a hallway. There is lot of loud crashing and screams coming behind it. The group then aims their blasters at the door. Weezak pulls out a small pistol-like blaster and does the same. Green flashes of light can be seen from behind the door as well. More yelling and sounds of destruction are heard for a few more moments, and then, all is silent.

The group, still aiming their blasters, stand and wait for whatever may happen next. The silence feels eternal, but is in fact only a few seconds. Finally, the silence is broken by a green laser of light blasting the large silver door down. Smoke flows out of the now door-less room. The Gordanians are now frozen in fear as the sound of footsteps come from inside.

They become louder and closer until a strange figure is finally visible in the smoke. The smoke then clears and reveals the figure as an angry, young female, appearing to be in her teenage years. She is tall with bright-orange skin, fiery-red hair, and green eyes. As you can probably tell, she is not human, but alien.

"What are you waiting for?" Weezak yells to his men. The Gordanians then waste no time as they aim and attempt to blast the alien girl. Unfortunate for them, she quickly picks the silver door up off the ground with her amazing strength and uses it as a shield to deflect the blasts. She then tosses the door at Weezak and his men as if it were a Frisbee. It manages to hit a couple of them while the others avoid it by jumping out of it's way. The girl then runs down the hallway, passing by the Gordanians on the ground.

One of them manages to get up in time to shoot a few times at her, but he misses as she turns a corner. The blasts fired then hit the wall instead, causing it to have large holes in it. Weezak is furious at the Gordanian, but not because he missed.

"You idiot! We need her alive!" Weezak yells as he grabs the Gordanian's gun out of his hand a hits him in the head with it. Weezak then turns to his men and says, "Please tell me you men have your blasters set to 'tranquilize' and not 'kill'." The others all nod 'yes'. "Good. After her!" As Weezak has his head turned away from them, the men quickly set their blasters to 'tranquilize'. "We'll split up. You three will come with me, while the rest of you stay here in case she ends up back over here."

Weezak and three other Gordanians leave the remaining four alone in a small room that is filled with many computers and flashing lights. All is quiet as they aim their blasters at the air, searching for their target. The are all afraid, as they know of how brutal an angry Tamaranian can be.

"Show yourself, prisoner!" one of the them demands. "There's no use hiding! We will find you, and when we do, we'll make sure you never bre-" Suddenly, all the lights in the entire ship go out, and all is black.

"She must have reached the main power generator!" Another one of them states.

"We can see that, fool!"

"Uhh...Actually, we can't see anyth- **AAAHHHHHHH!** "

"She's here!" Everyone then fires their blasters, hoping to hit the girl, but to no success instead.

"How are we supposed to see her in the d- **mmmmmppphh!** " They blast to where the voice was coming from, only to catch a glimpse of the alien.

" **AAAHHH!...NO! STAY AWAAAAAAY!"**

Only one of them remains. He is terrified to say the least and on the verge of wetting himself.

"Please, spare me! I'm new here! This is my first day on the job! I have a wife and twelve young children!" That actually wasn't true.

"You did not show sympathy for me when your kind took me away from my family." The alien girl says. "Why should I show it for you?"

" **AAHHHHH!** "

Meanwhile, Weezak just turned to ship's main power generator back on. All the lights come back on. He then turns to the remaining men.

"We have to reach the hangar deck before the prisoner does. Let's go!"

The alien girl is on her way to the hangar deck and is closer to it than Weezak and his men. When she makes it to her destination, she finds out that a password is required to enter. She breaks down the door with a green bolt of energy from her hand. She had only gotten these powers a few minutes ago, and she is already able to control them well. She makes her way to the closest getaway ship, but before she can make a daring escape, Weezak and his men enter the deck.

"Halt, prisoner!" Weezak demands. "Step away from the ship!"

"I do not need interference now." The alien girl states. "Not when I am so close to escaping!"

"Koriand'r,…" Weezak begins.

"Princess Koriand'r to you, Gordanian! Trained by the warlords of Okaara, or had you forgotten?"

"My men and I will give you to comply with my demands!" Weezak explains. The alien girl known as Koriand'r is filled with rage. "One,…" She does not plan on obeying Weezak's commands. "Two,…" Her eyes begin to glow a brighter green and sound as if they are charging up.

Koriand'r then simply whispers, "Three."

 **VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Bright green lasers shoot from her eyes, hitting Weezak and his men. This sends them flying into the wall. She then jumps off of the ground, hovers in the air, and **flies** toward her getaway ship. She hops in and presses some buttons. The ship picks itself off of the ground, turns, and flies out of Q'ST'R.

Weezak is the only conscious one as he gets up from off the ground. He receives a call from Trogaar. Nervously, Weezak answers it.

"Sir?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON, WEEZAK?!"

"Uhhh...well..." Weezak is sweating now.

"Now, only some luck and X'hal's good wishes will get me through this madness alive!" Koriand'r proclaims as she flies her ship across the stars. She hits some more buttons before the ship suddenly zooms at high speed across the galaxy, and, in less than a twinkling of some faraway star, Princess Koriand'r is gone.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **So, what do you think of the story so far? Should I continue it? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Me, The Trouble, and The Witch

**Chapter 4: Me, The Trouble..., and The "Witch"**

 **Before we continue the story, I would like to give a big shout-out to my three only reviewers! Thank you, jaqui101, Gabbieking4, and MermaidStarfire, for taking the time to type something in the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'd also like to thank the over 400 viewers of this story (as of 2/21/16 A.K.A. My Birthday!) for reading my story. Now, on with it!**

* * *

We now return to Jump City, where the sky is dark and the time is night. An uncountable number of stars are scattered across the dark sky. The buildings of the city also illuminate the night time, but not out of happiness. "Nighttime", in this city, is just short for "the time when trouble really comes out to play". Robberies, muggings, shoot-outs, car chases... you name it, it happens. Nobody in this city looks forward to this time... except for one young man.

[For a better reading experience, listen to "Another One Bites The Dust" by Queen for the next five paragraphs.]

The motel from chapter three. That is where all that noise is coming from. Kung-fu style shouting and yelling? Room 26 is where it is coming from. Who is making all this racket? Richard Grayson is who it is coming from.

"Hi-yah!" Richard yells as he throws a punch at... the air. It's not like a punching bag could fit in his duffel bag, so this was the next best thing. Richard then tries an uppercut, jab, and a roundhouse kick. If air had a body, it would surely be hurting right now. _This city better be as crime-ridden as they say it is,…_ Richard says in his mind _...not that I like crime or anything. I just need something to keep me busy. Who knows? Maybe they'll actually be a challenge! Now, there's a laugh._

This time, Richard tries a simple kick to the air, but ends up accidentally kicking the lamp sitting on the nightstand, causing it to fall the ground and have a busted light bulb.

"Whoops." Richard says. Then, loud and hard knocks come from the room below him.

"Knock down that racket up there!" the man in the room below Richard's yells.

Richard sighs loudly. _Guess that's enough training for today,_ he thinks. He stretches a little before walking to his duffel bag sitting in corner of the room and unzipping it. He then pulls out a small picture frame. In it, there is a photo of a man and a woman, both looking of the same age, both smiling gently. The glass keeping the photo in the frame has a large crack in it.

"Damn! Must've happened while that guy had my bag!" Exclaims Richard. He sighs as he walks to his bed with the picture in hand. He places it on the nightstand before sitting on the side of the bed near it. Richard stares, with mild sadness, at the happy couple in the photo. He then takes a deep breath before speaking. "Hey, Mom." Richard begins. "Hey, Dad." No answer comes from the couple in the picture. It's not like Richard expected them to; he just wished that they could. "Uh,... so,… you might have noticed the crack." He says to the photo. "Don't worry I'll get a new one tomorrow morning. Some punk stole my bag, but I got it back. Had to rough him up a little bit, but..." Richard decided that he wanted to change the subject. "So,… this is... what? The third city this week? I left Central City just this morning. That place was already taken by another hero. I'm starting to think never find the right city." Richard stands up and starts to pace around the room. "One where I am the hero and nobody's sidekick. One where it's just me and the trouble, face-to-face, no one else. One... to call home." He sighs and then sit back down on the side of the bed, next to the photo. A few moments of silence pass. "I miss you two. My life has never been the same since... that day. It's been hard." Silence. "Sometimes,… I wonder if you're even proud... about what I do. Do you think I should... stop doing this whole crime-fighting thing?" No answer. "What I'd give to just be able to talk to you guys... one more time."

A tear forms out of Richard's eye. He could not hold it back. He places the picture in one of the nightstand drawers before laying down in bed. It was 9:30 pm. He decided he should get a little sleep before he heads out. Slowly, he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep. He dreams:

* * *

 _"Got to save her before it's too late!"_

 _"B-But that thing just shakes off whatever we throw at it!"_

 _"It must realize it can no longer survive here on Earth!"_

 _ **"The barriers will CRUMBLE! They will FALL! And when I walk through them again, this time my dark hordes will FOLLOW!"**_

 _ **BOOM! BLAST! ROAR! CRASH! VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

 _"N-No-!... Not again...No...No more..._ **NOOOOO-"**

* * *

Richard awakes.

"Oh, God...That nightmare...again. Every night for a week, that same horrible dream...What's happening to m-" Richard notices that he is no longer in his hotel room. Instead, he is...nowhere. Only white surrounds him, and it seems to be never ending. He stands up and takes a few steps. "Hello? What is this? What the heck's going on?"

"What you have experienced, Richard Grayson, are hardly nightmares."

"Huh? Who said that? Where are you? Where am I?" Richard questions. He then notices the thick black smoke passing at his feet. Smoke now covers the floor. It then all gathers up just inches near Grayson before rising up to form a figure. Richard takes a step back before a loud POOF! Now, before Richard, is a girl of around Richard's age. She covers herself with a dark-blue/indigo-colored cloak with a hood. She has very pale, almost grey skin which makes her appearance somewhat... demonic.

"Indeed, they are merely premonitions of events to come" The hooded girl states.

"You? You're one of the girls in my dreams! The witch they called...uhh...what was it? Oh, yeah! **Raven!** "

"Hardly a witch." The one called Raven says. "I am your friend,...and I am your future. There are unknown forces at work. Forces that demand our attention."

"Our?"

"I invaded your dreams only so that you may come to know me and to know when, at last, I appeared before you it was to seek your help."

"I don't understand. What is all this? Is this all just a practical joke? Because I'm not laughing!"

"Far from a joke, Robin." Raven states.

"I still don't understand..."

"Yet, you will still believe me. You will trust me. Very soon, all that you have seen will make sense to you." The dark smoke fills the white once more. "Until tonight, farewell."

"W-wait! Wha-?"

In a split-second, Richard is back, in the bed of his hotel room. He sits up and runs his hand over his hair while taking a deep breath. He reviews in his mind what had just happened. Richard looks at his clock. 11:30 pm. He then looks around the room and spots his empty take-out boxes from dinner in the corner. He sighs.

"What was in that Chinese?"

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. The Night Begins To Shine

**Chapter 5: The Night Begins To Shine**

* * *

 **Hello, everybody! I am very sorry about the longer wait than usual. Don't blame me! Blame the flu! Anyways, today (3/24/16) is an exciting day because 1) I get to share this new chapter with you guys and 2) Today, the early screenings of Batman V. Superman: Dawn Of Justice are hitting theatres, and I will be attending. Such an exciting day! But, let's just get back to the story already!**

* * *

 _Ok. Here we go._

 _Gloves? Check._

 _Boots? Check._

 _Mask? Check._

 _Hair gel? Check._

 _Suit? How could I forget it?_

 _Staff? Staff... Where's my staff? Oh, right here._

 _Uhh... is that everything?_

 _Oh! Belt!_ **Click!** _Check._

 _And, uhh... deodorant?_ **Sniff! Sniiiff!** Whoa! Definitely not check! **POP! Shake, shake, shake! Ssssss!** _Ok, let's do this._

* * *

Not too far from the shores of Jump City is a large park. By day, it is a quiet and peaceful place where many children play. By night, it is a different kind of quiet. An eerie kind of quiet. No children are out playing at these hours. The park is kept clean for the most part, and strange things don't really happen (or come) here. However, there is one exception tonight.

The pathways of the park are dimly lit by lampposts. All but one of them functional. This lone lamppost is bent, as if an incredibly strong man where to have leaned on it, causing it to be this way. Next to it is a pile of newspapers that could have possibly been used by someone as blankets. Next to those is a bench. The bench is broken, as if that very same man who leaned on the lamppost had tried to lay down on the bench for the night, but his incredible weight had caused it to collapse.

Near all of this are large footprints, almost engraved into the concrete of the pathway. These footprints are being made by that very same man who leaned on the now-bent lamppost, used the newspapers as cover, and laid on the now-collapsed bench. This man is large, wearing a grey sweater with a hoodie and grey sweatpants. His face is hard to see underneath the hoodie, but a bright red light can be seen where this man's left eye should be.

* * *

"Money! In the bag! RIGHT NOW!"

The bank teller behind the front desk obeys the yelling bank robber's commands. Her hands tremble as she hurriedly fills the robber's potato sack with cash. Two other guys are guarding the bank's entrance with guns in their hands.

"Faster, lady! I ain't got all night!" The main robber states as he pats the gun in his pocket so that the bank teller will get the idea.

"You know the correct way of saying it is 'I do not have all night.' "

"Who said that?" The main robber turns to the other two. "Which one of you said that?"

"We swear, we didn't say nothing!" One of them says.

"Now we're using double negatives now? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I have a feeling that you guys failed English class."

"Show yourself, ya little punk!" All robbers have their guns pointed around the bank.

"Ok, but just remember. You asked for it."

There is then silence for several seconds.

One of the robbers scratches his head, "Well, aren't ya gonna sh-" Suddenly, Robin, The Boy Wonder, swoops in and kicks the robber in the head, instantly knocking him out.

"It's that bird boy from Gotham!" The other guard robber shouts.

"Shoot him!" The main robber also shouts.

The remaining two fire at Robin, but he is too fast, so the shots are avoided. He quickly leaps over the front desk where the bank teller is hiding underneath. He also takes cover underneath the desk as more shots are fired.

"What happened, bird boy?" The main robber asks. "Did you lose your bat?"

As he is saying this, he pulls out a hand grenade and tosses it over the desk. It lands in front of Robin and the bank teller. The teller screams at the sight of it. Robin pulls her by his side and uses his cape to cover the both of them. The grenade goes off. **BOOM!** But, Robin's cape protected him and the teller from the blast.

"Stay here." Robin tells the teller. He pulls out a marble-sized silver ball. "My turn." He tosses it over the desk, and it lands in front of the two robbers. They look down to see it and try to stifle their laughter.

"Nice marble, kid." The main one says.

Just then, the silver ball emits tons of smoke, causing the two robbers to cough and not be able to see anything as the smoke covers their view. The guard robber is tackled by Robin and they both vanish into the smoke. The main (and remaining) robber manages to find his way out of the smoke. He exits the bank, still with his potato sack full of money in hand. He runs into the nearest alley, still coughing from the smoke. He stops to catch his breath.

"Heh, heh." The robber chuckles. "At least I made off with the moolah." From the shadows of the alley, a boomerang in the shape of a bird tied to a black string emerges. The "bird-arang" wraps around the money sack and is pulled back into the shadows. "You little..."

The robber pulls out his gun and aims it at the shadows. Another birdarang is tossed, but from behind the robber. It strikes his hand, causing him to drop his gun. Robin then jumps out of the shadows and strikes the robber in the face. This sends the robber flying into the nearby dumpster.

"No, I didn't 'lose my bat'." Robin answers. "I know exactly where he is. I just decided that the whole sidekick thing wasn't my style." He pulls out a pair of handcuffs and puts them on the out-cold robber. "From now on, I work alone."

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Robin V Starfire: Dawn of Titans

**Chapter 6: Robin V. Starfire: Dawn of Titans**

 **Well, I saw Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice the same day I released the previous chapter. It was pretty flawed, but that didn't stop it from being awesome. I'd give it a 7 out of 10. Review aside, the movie was able to give me the inspiration for this chapter, as you can see by the chapter's title. Enjoy!**

Police cars arrive at the bank soon after the robbery took place. Officers step out of their cars, and some enter the bank while others search outside. The officers who do go into the bank are greeted by two unconscious robbers. One is laying on the floor while the other is dangling up-side down by a wire. They ask the bank teller questions about the robbery. She tells them of her rescuer. That bird boy from Gotham.

Outside, the other group of officers are scoping out the area. One of them passes a nearby alley, and he stops when he hears the sound of groaning coming from a dumpster in it. He approaches the dumpster with a flashlight at hand. He shines the light inside the dumpster to see an injured man in handcuffs. On his forehead is a sticky note. The officer takes it off of the guy's head.

The sticky note has a something written on it in permanent marker: **"Your Welcome. -R"**

On a nearby rooftop kneels The Boy Wonder with binoculars to his eyes. He gnaws at a Snickers bar as he searches for anymore crime that may or may not be taking place at the moment.

 _Not bad._ He thinks. _But nothing I haven't done already back in Gotham. Still, this place is a lot less dark and broody. Not a gargoyle in sight. Heh, I kinda miss 'em._

As this is being thought, an unidentified flying object has entered Earth's atmosphere.

 _Hmm... Not much seems going on tonight. Just like all the other nights... like in all the other cities. Nothing beyond the bank robbery scenario. Sad. No creativity these days._

As this is being thought, the very same unidentified flying object is just a few hundred miles from Earth's surface.

 _I mean, it was fun the first couple of times, but now? Yawn. What's a guy gotta do to get some real action every once in a while?_

A loud, jet plane-like sound is picked up by Robin's ears. He turns around to see an alien getaway ship heading right towards him.

"WHOA!" Robin shouts. He quickly jumps out of the ship's way as it barely scrapes the building's rooftop. It then goes on to scrape a few more buildings before finally crash-landing a few blocks away from Robin. He takes a few deep breaths, thinking about what had just happened. "Well,... for a second there, I thought I was gonna have to wish upon a star." He then jumps off of the building, heading in the direction of the crash-landing.

Luckily, the police were nearby when the crash-landing took place, and no one happened to be standing where the ship crashed. The spacecraft landed right in front of the pizza place, and the cops had blocked off the area with police cars, caution tape, and roadblocks. Citizens were told to evacuate the area until the situation is taken care of.

"Attention, Citizens!" Middle-aged officer shouts through a megaphone. "Please evacuate the area as soon as possible. This is only until the situation is taken care of. Sorry for any inconveni- Oh!" The officer is startled when turns around to be face-to-face with Robin. "Oh. If it isn't The Boy Wonder!"

"Just Robin, sir." The Boy Wonder says. "You guys been able to figure out what this... thing is?" He points to the ship.

"Well, the object seems to be foreign, and as of this moment in time, our men haven't been able to classify any of it's components. So, in other words, we have no idea what the hell it is."

"Hmm... It could be military,… but at a second glance, this thing doesn't even appear to be of this planet. Yeah. Way too advanced-looking to be Earth technology."

"Boy Wonder, are you saying that we're dealing with some kind of alien spaceship?"

"It's just Robin, sir. Not Boy Wonder. And yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, but it's not like Earth hasn't dealt with aliens before."

The officer wipes his forehead with his hat. "And only three days to retirement!"

"Has anyone interacted with it?"

"Everyone here's too much of a baby to get near the thing."

"Almost everyone, officer." Robin leaves the officer's side and approaches the ship.

He jumps over the police tape and pulls his staff out of his utility belt. He slowly approaches the spacecraft, preparing for any sudden activities. The police officers look on, glad that they weren't the ones who had to do what the teenage hero was doing and risk being torn apart by some horrible abomination. A news helicopter looms over the scene. It was in the middle of recording a police pursuit, but the reporters found an alien spaceship much more interesting. It captures the event for all the city to see, under the banner: UFO In Downtown!

The Boy Wonder is now only inches from the getaway ship. He points his staff at the spacecraft. All of the officers hold their breath. Robin then taps the pod with the end of his staff. The ship does not respond. There is silence...

Suddenly, a loud hissing noise comes from the pod. Robin takes a couple of steps back. Smoke seeps out of the ship's door. This makes Robin take a few more steps back. The police officers draw their weapons and aim them at the ship.

"No!" Robin shouts to the officers. "No shooting."

The officers still decide to keep their weapons aimed at the ship, just in case. The ship's door rises up and a small platform extends out of the ship to touch the ground. Upon the thick smoke, a pair of green, glowing eyes stare at Robin. These suddenly appearing eyes startle him, but he remains idle. Finally, the slave/passenger known as Koriand'r steps out of the fog and face-to-face with the Boy Wonder, whose eyes widen.

 _Whoa,_ Robin thought. _It's her. The girl. The girl from my dreams, or she at least looks like her. That can't be possible. It must be a coincidence. Yeah. A coincidence. Okay. Be careful what you say, Grayson, or you might end up causing a war against martians._

He gulps, "Who are you? W-What are you?" The alien does not answer. She just stares at Robin. "What is your reason for... being here?" Still no answer. Robin scratches the back of his head, thinking of another question. "Umm...Do you...uh...come in peace?" He makes a peace sign with his fingers. Koriand'r stares at the peace sign, unaware of what it symbolizes.

The police officers are still pointing their guns, only now aiming at the alien. All of them are anxious to know the alien's reason for being here. None of them, though, have their finger on their triggers. None of them, except one. This one is a rookie cop and is also the most terrified of the bunch. His gun shakes in his hand as sweat pours down his forehead.

"Can you speak?" Robin asks the alien. She just tilts her head, unsure of what the question was. "Can you even understand what I am saying?"

 **BANG!**

In an act of pure terror, the rookie cop accidentally pulls the trigger, sending a bullet to Koriand'r's left shoulder. She grunts in pain, and this startles Robin. He turns to the rookie cop.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Robin shouts. He then hears another grunt from Koriand'r, but this is not a grunt of pain. This is a grunt of anger. Her eyes suddenly turn a glowing bright green. She bears her teeth and extends out her right arm. A green "starbolt" forms in her hand.

 _That can't be good!_ Robin internally shouts.

He then externally shouts, "Everybody, GET DOWN!" He jumps out of the alien's aim before the blast is fired from her hand.

The starbolt travels fast into a police car, causing it to explode a few feet up in the air before crashing back down to the ground. More of the green glowing orbs are fired at other police cars. More explosions ensue. The alien then turns to a group of officers and aims her glowing hand at them, preparing to blast, but is interrupted by a birdarang hitting her hand. She turns her head to face Robin.

"I don't know what your people's rules are about killing, but around here, we don't allow it. Now, we can do this the easy way. You stop this while you still can, and go back to whatever planet you came fro-"

 **KA-POW!**

Robin finds himself flying after a powerful punch is delivered by Koriand'r. He crashes through the glass window of a convenience store and into a soda machine. The young man working there panics and runs into the back of the store.

"Wow." Robin says weakly as he tries to stand up. "Pretty strong for a girl. Okay, guess we're doing this the hard way."

Koriand'r flies towards the store. Robin quickly jumps behind the shelves carrying chips and candy, out of the alien's sight. She walks around the store, searching for Robin, who is trying to keep out of her line of sight by moving around the store as well. Robin ends up in one corner of the store while Koriand'r is in the other. She starts to flip over the shelves as Robin gets an idea.

He grabs a box of Fiddle Faddle off of the shelf next to him and pulls out what looks like a marble from his belt and throws it into the box. He then tosses the box and it lands near Koriand'r. She turns her head to see the box on the ground. She grabs the box and studies it. As she is doing this, Robin presses a button on his belt, and this cause the marble in the box that's in the alien's to explode. The explosion sends her into the soda-filled freezers.

Robin steps out from behind the shelf and approaches the unconscious alien. He pulls out his staff and pokes her before her hand suddenly grabs the end of the staff and tosses it, sending Robin with it. He yells as he flies once again. He lands in an old abandoned building that is to be torn down. He groans before Koriand'r busts through the roof of the building and in front of Robin, who is still laying on the floor.

She attempts to stomp on his head, but Robin quickly rolls out of the way. Her foot hits the ground so hard that it busts through the wooden floorboards. Robin hops to his feet and blocks several punches belonging to Koriand'r. Robin tries his hand at striking the alien with his fist, but she catches his fist in her hand and body slams him.

While on the ground, Robin sweep kicks Koriand'r's legs, which causes her to fall over. She responds to this by making a quick recovery and tackling Robin and running him towards an elevator shaft, but before the two of them reach it, Robin turns Koriand'r around. Now, it is Robin who is tackling Koriand'r. She hits the wall inside the shaft and falls to the bottom.

 **THUD!** Robin looks down the elevator-less elevator shaft, expecting to see an unconscious alien at the bottom, but instead, she is nowhere to be found. Robin scratches his head, wondering if she has the ability to turn invisible or something. Then, **POW!** Koriand'r flies and crashes through the floorboards underneath him and strikes him in the jaw with her fist, sending him flying. While both of them are in mid-air, Koriand'r shoots a starbolt at Robin, sending him through the floorboards and all the way to the bottom floor.

Koriand'r jumps down the Robin-shaped holes in the floors to be on the same level as him. She yanks one of the floorboards below her out of the ground and tosses it at Robin. Robin gets off the ground fast enough to whack the board in half with his staff. Koriand'r spots a bathroom sink near her. She quickly yanks it out of the wall with ease and hurls it at Robin. He quickly slides on the floor, and the sink flies over his head, just barely missing his face.

She tries a few starbolts on him. He dodges several of them, moving out of their way and whacking them as if they were baseballs. One of them, however, gets past Robin, and he is sent into a wall.

Koriand'r charges toward the Boy Wonder. He quickly jumps over her, and while in mid-air, he plants a small rapidly beeping device. Koriand'r tries to remove the device but is too late. BOOM! She is blown through the wall and outside of the building. Robin approaches the fallen alien and throws a net on her. She is captured.

"Are we done, now?" Robin smirks. The alien growls. He grabs ahold of the net, but as soon as he does, Koriand'r flies up to the sky, with Robin still grabbing onto her. He yells as the alien flies all over the city sky, trying to break free of the net. Buildings are nearly crashed into and sudden turns, loop de loops, and corkscrews are frequent. "AHHHHH!" Robin yells. "STOP! NOW! NO MORE FLYING! PLEASE! STOOOP!"

But, the alien does not listen to Robin's panicky commands, as she gets an idea. She uses her bright eye lasers to cut through the rope. She is free, but now a new problem has arisen. Robin, now hanging on to an empty net, is now free-falling towards the city.

"AHHHHH!" Robin yells as he is about to become a red and green stain on the pavement far below. "ME AND MY BIG MOUTH!"

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **GASP! A cliffhanger!**


	7. They Unite

**Chapter 7: They Unite**

 **I usually post two chapters a month. It's a good thing I was still able to by posting (and writing) this on the last day of the month. Enjoy!**

* * *

Washington, D.C.

A few things might come to mind when the name of this city is heard. One of those things most likely being our setting for this chapter: The White House. 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW. The official residence and principal workplace of "the big guy".

Inside, we see a middle-aged man in a grey suit. He is at a large-desk in a large room, attending to some late-night important-looking paperwork. He yawns and stretches before looking at a clock on the right of him. It is 12:45 am.

The man sighs, "Just a few more." He reaches for another document, but right before he lands his pen on the paper, the door at the end of the room creaks open. From behind the door, a large man in a black suit and sunglasses appears. The man in black addresses the man in grey.

"Mr. President,..." The man in black begins. "...we need you to take a look at something."

Mr. President (the man in grey) groans while leaving his desk. "This had better be important."

"Believe me, sir. It is."

He follows the man in black out the room and down a long hallway. They turn a few corners before reaching their destination. A big room filled with more men in black suits. There is a large flat-screen TV on the wall, just above a fireplace.

On the TV, the news is on. A reporter is standing a few feet away from an alien spacecraft. Underneath her is a banner that reads: UFO In Downtown. "Just moments ago, the large UFO that stands behind me crash-landed in the very spot it lies. Witnesses were told to evacuate the area, but those who stuck around got a glimpse of The Boy Wonder of Gotham City. One of these witnesses actually caught some action on their phone." It cuts to a video of when Robin flew out of the convenience store. "In the footage, we see Robin engaging in combat with a...well, what looks like a pink and green streak of light. It's hard to tell." It then cuts to an interview with two teenagers.

"I tellin' ya, man." The tall hairy one says. "Aliens! Like in that one movie! Alien!"

"Actually,…" the short pimple-faced one says, waving a comic book in his hand. "The likeness of alien life is better depicted in Invasion #1: The Alien Alliance. In which several alien races band together to destr-"

"No one wants to hear about your bullcrap nerd stories!"

The two begin to argue before it cuts back to the reporter.

"So, what do you think? An alien invasion? Are there more on the way? We'll keep you updated..."

A worried look grows on the president's face. The men in black stare at him for what feels like an eternity before one of them asks: "What are your orders, Mr. President?"

The president wipes the sweat off his forehead before replying. "Gentlemen,... I don't want to start any conflict with life from another world if we don't have to. We have to go at this peacefully. We will kindly ask it to leave our planet. No one has to get hurt. It will be like it never even happened."

"And what if the alien does not decide to co-operate?" One of the men in black asks. "What if it plans on attacking our home? An invasion. We can't risk it."

"...Now, I know that there is that chance, but we can't just go to war with it. You heard the reporter. 'Are there more on the way?' And if there are, who knows how powerful they could be. They might be able to wipe out the entire planet!"

"That is exactly why we should strike before they strike first."

"No, we have to believe in peace before...any other options. Look, we'll send out some troops. They'll convince the alien to leave, and if it refuses and is considered an enemy, we'll do it your way."

"Which is what we'll most likely have to come to."

The president shakes his head. He pulls out his phone from his pocket. "General?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"I have a job for you and your men."

"Is it serious?"

"… Let's hope it won't have to be..."

* * *

…...He's still falling.

"AHHHH!" Robin yells. "Wait! I'm an idiot!" He suddenly realizes that he can put his cape to good use. He quickly grabs the bottom corners of his cape and extends it out. This causes Robin to glide. He tries to land himself somewhere safe on the ground. He ends up landing on the roof of a car, leaving a huge dent in it in the process. "Oops."

Robin turns his head to see Koriand'r, eyes glowing a bright and illuminating green, slowly approaching him. She closes her eyes for a brief moment before unleashing her green eye beams upon Robin's direction. Robin leaps from the car right before the beam strikes the car, causing it to explode. He lands on another car, to which Koriand'r aims her beams to. Robin jumps from car-to-car, avoiding explosion-after-explosion. Unfortunately, the alien's eye beams catch up to The Boy Wonder. The explosion sends Robin flying before thudding to the ground. He struggles to get up, but he is too jacked up. Robin turns his head to see the large fire that the explosion caused.

 _Is she...?_ He wonders. Before he can finish his thought, out of the fire emerges the alien, her eyes still illuminating a shiny green. _Okay... She's fireproof... unfortunately._

She's a couple of feet away from Robin when she extends her right arm and her hand shines a the same shiny green eyes as her eyes. Robin knows another star-bolt about to be headed his way, but he's too weak to do anything about it. Just as the star-bolt is about to be launched from Koriand'r's hand, something happens that will require me to type a sentence that I never thought I would type in my lifetime.

A large green bull appears out of nowhere and rams into the angry alien.

This sends her flying and shocks Robin, who is still on the ground with a dazed look in his eyes. He becomes even more bewildered when the green bull turns to stare at him for a few moments before shape-shifting into... a strange-looking green boy in black and purple.

"AW, YEAH!" The green boy wails. "Did you see that? I mean, she was like 'I'm gonna kill you!', and you were all like 'Ahh! Oh, No! Imma die now!', but then, I came in like 'POOM! HOME RUN! OUTTA HERE!' That had to be like, what? Five? Six miles?"

Quite a distance away, a city bus drives down the street before it shakes and a crash on the roof is heard. Koriand'r had landed on top of the bus and rolled off, landing on the street behind the bus. The passengers shout and wonder.

Meanwhile, the green boy continues to speak "…That had to have broken a few bones. Maybe a couple of ribs. I mean, I was gonna turn into a goat, but my gut told me to just go with the bull-"

As he rambles on, Robin just stays on the ground with widened eyes. _Holy crap! It's him! The green kid! The green kid from the dream! First, the witch. Then, the alien. Now, him!_ "Uhh... excuse me?" Robin interrupts.

"Oh, my bad. Once the mouth starts runnin', ya can't turn it off, ya know?" He stretches a hand out, which Robin grabs and is pulled to his feet. "The name's Beast Boy." Beast Boy says. "Or BB, or Double B, or just B or...Single B. Whatever. Names aren't important, am I right?"

"Yeah, Sure. Uh, listen. Have we..." Robin says as he dusts his suit off.

"You don't have to tell me who you are. I know exactly who you are. You're Robin! The Boy Wonder! The big bat's right-hand man!"

"Yeah, I know. Hey, listen. Have..."

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were stoppin' a bank robbery. You were kicking henchmen butt that day. Whose were they again? Ugly-Face? Half-Guy? I forget."

"Have we met before?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah! Well, not exactly. You mean face-to-face like this? No, but I have seen you. From a distance."

"But, I've never seen you?"

"Uh, no."

 _So, another coincidence._ Robin thinks as he stares in the direction of where Koriand'r was sent flying.

"Follow me." He walks towards that direction, and Beast Boy follows.

"WOW! **The** Robin is making me his sidekick. I'm the world's first sidekick's sidekick!"

"What? Wait a minute. I didn't say anything about..."

"Come on, Boss! Let's get her!" Beast Boy shape-shifts into a bird, still retaining his skin color, and flies ahead of Robin.

"Don't call me Boss!"

The driver of the recently crashed-into bus steps out of it to see what had hit his bus. His passengers wait in the bus for whatever is to come. The bus driver approaches the bus' behind and sees the alien lying on the ground. She finally comes to and get herself off of the ground, her eyes glowing green. The bus driver, startled and terrified, runs away, leaving his passengers with the alien. Upon, seeing this, they scream and shout.

Robin and Beast Boy approach the bus and spot Koriand'r behind it.

"There she is!" Robin shouts.

Koriand'r notices the Boy Wonder and a green flying creature coming her way. She looks at the bus and gets an idea. Quickly, she lifts the bus up off of the ground and over her head, causing the passengers to scream and shout even more. She then proceeds to toss the entire bus towards her attackers. Beast Boy flies out of the way while Robin jumps out of the bus' way.

The bus is now flying a good distance away and towards a building. The passengers are now scream and shouting more than they ever had before. The bus is just seconds away from crashing into the building, but something happens. Or rather, someone.

"HAAAAH!" **KSSSSH! Tssss.**

Someone stopped the bus. The large man in the grey hoodie and grey sweatpants had came out of nowhere and caught the front of the bus with his own two hands. He then proceeds to sit it down on the road. Robin and Beast Boy see this from a distance.

"Whoa." Beast Boy says now in his regular form. He is then struck by a star-bolt. Robin turns to see more coming his way.

The passengers exit the bus, but not before taking a glance at their rescuer. What they see is a glowing red eye staring from under the hoodie. They flee the bus with still fast-beating hearts.

"...You're welcome." The man in the hoodie says. He then turns his head to see a green flashes of light coming from up the street.

* * *

"Please pull over to the sides. I repeat, please pull over to the sides." A soldier holding a megaphone booms.

The cars driving on the Jump City Bay Bridge are now making way for dozens of military vehicles and tanks. Soldiers inside of them grow more nervous as they get closer to their destination. They had been told by the general that an extra-terrestrial being is waiting for them in the city of Jump. In all their years in the army, nothing had prepared them for this. A jeep leading the vehicles carries the general. At the end of the bridge leading to the city stands the mayor. The jeep stops next to the mayor, and he approaches it.

"General," the mayor begins, "it's about time you and your men got here!"

"Better late than never, mayor." The general responds. "Where is this damn alien?"

"The citizens have been spotting it all over the city. Last time I was updated, the last sighting was on Wolfman Avenue."

The general turns his head to the soldier driving the jeep. "Soldier, Wolfman Avenue, and step on it!"

"Yes, sir!"

Robin is circling Koriand'r as star-bolts are flung at him. This serves as a distraction so that Beast Boy can morph into a snake and wrap around Koriand'r. She struggles to free her arms from the snake's grip. Freedom takes only a few seconds to earn. However, freedom is followed by pain, as a swift strike to the stomach from a street light sends her flying into a car. This was given by the large boy with the red eye.

"Yo!" He speaks, "Who's here messin' up my neighborhood?!"

The alien regains its strength and runs towards the new attacker with a fist. Quickly, he grabs a mailbox to shield himself with, but the punch goes right through it. The boy thuds to the ground as the alien prepares to finish the trio off. Star-bolts are the weapon of choice.

They fly everywhere. Robin, Beast Boy and the third evade them by ducking behind cars, jumping through the windows of nearby shops, and turning into a fly to zip past them. They strike cars, buildings, billboards, newspaper stands, the road, the sidewalk, windows, etc.. If it weren't for the following interruption, the entire block would've been rubble within a minute.

Suddenly, from the road between Koriand'r and her targets, emerges the "witch", A.K.A. Raven.

"ENOUGH!" Raven shouts.

She holds her arm towards incoming star-bolts, causing them to stop in mid-air. She closes her hand to make them disappear. She then turns her arm to Koriand'r and crates a dark field of energy around Koriand'r's hands, pulling them together like handcuffs. She struggles to break free but no luck.

Raven speaks again but in the same alien language as Koriand'r's. It translates to this:

"Cease this pointless violence. They are not the enemy. They are allies."

Koriand'r speaks, also in the alien language, "Spare me your trickery! Do you take me for a fool? They made the first strike. I was defending myself. They have done nothing to prove to me that they are of good intent or that they come in peace."

"Maybe not now, but soon they will."

"And why should I trust you and your words? You are a stranger and so are they."

"Because you've got no other choice. Nobody else to turn to. You'll be all alone on this planet. No one to guide you. To show you the ways of it."

"...I'd much rather take my chances."

Beast Boy emerges from behind a demolished car next to Robin.

"What are they saying?" The shape-shifter asks. "Ya think they're talking about me?" He smiles.

"Not likely." Robin states. A frown replaces Beast Boy's smile.

Suddenly, bright lights flood the area. Army vehicles emerge from the darkness and surround the group in a circle. Helicopters loom overhead, shining the lights down upon the scene. A news helicopter flies nearby with a cameraman at work. He zooms his camera in at the scene.

"Aw, man! Come on, Victor." The large red-eyed boy says to himself, hiding in a nearby shop. "Why'd ya have to save the bus? Could've just walked away. But, nooooo. Had to be Superman!"

The general steps out of his jeep and stands on the roof of it with a megaphone at hand. He speaks through it.

"YOU THERE! ALIEN!" He booms as he points at Koriand'r. "THIS IS THE UNITED STATES ARMY! AS OF THIS MOMENT, WE COME IN PEACE! WE WILL CONTINUE TO COME IN PEACE IF YOU WOULD KINDLY TAKE YOUR LITTLE SPACESHIP AND FLY BACK TO WHATEVER PLANET YA CAME FROM! PLEASE COMPLY WITH OUR COMMANDS! FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN THE TERMINATION OF OUR PEACE!" Koriand'r looks at the general and then turns her head to view the surrounding troops. She then proceeds to face Robin's direction. She walks toward him. "STEP AWAY FROM THE BOY!" Beast Boy yelps and hides behind the car again. She picks Robin of the ground by his collar. "WE WILL SHOOT! LET GO OF THE BOY NOW, ALIEN!"

Robin closes his eyes, preparing for whatever horrible thing she was going to do to him. She does something, it isn't really a horrible thing. She pulls him up to her face and locks her lips with his. The General, the troops, and the rest stare in confusion. _Weren't they just fighting a second ago?_ The news cameraman catches this.

"Here we see the Boy Wonder and the alien in a...romantic embrace?" The cameraman is also confused.

"Oh, my God!" Beast Boy yells. "SHE'S SUCKING HIS ORGANS OUT THROUGH HIS MOUTH!"

A few seconds pass before Koriand'r's lips leave Robin's and she pushes him back to the ground.

She speaks, but this time, in English. "If you wish to continue your existence, you will leave me alone." And with that, she flies into the night sky, nearly hitting one the army helicopters. The general, still dumbfounded due to what had just happened, pulls out a phone.

"Mr. President? We are not sure if the alien is complying."

"Search the city. Make sure it's alien-free."

"Roger that." He then turns to his men. "All right, troops! We got to spread out! Search the city! Find the alien!"

"Sir," The general's jeep driver begins. "What about those kids?"

"We'll have to..." The general turns his head to face the teens, only to see them gone. "...Forget them. They aren't important. What's important is the alien. Let's roll, sergeant!"

 **End of Chapter 7**


End file.
